


Of Bets and Braids

by SilverStarsInTheSky



Series: AVA Ships [1]
Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Hair Braiding, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, fangirling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStarsInTheSky/pseuds/SilverStarsInTheSky
Summary: What everyone wants, but no one did. So I did it. Pls forgive me





	Of Bets and Braids

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! So I see you've made the choice of reading this pitiful work I made. I'm kinda proud of it, not a hella proud but yea. It's based on a few Tumblr fluff prompts I found, and I though they were really cute.  
> The prompts are: "You smell really nice." "Shh, stop fussing. I'm just braiding your hair." and "You're hair is really soft after you wash it."  
> This version of the sticks are based off from lunadrawstrash's designs, you can check her out on Tumblr, here : https://lunadrawstrash.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> And even ask her questions on her ask blog of the stick bois and galls! Its super cute!! XD
> 
> So for now, I hope you enjoy??  
> (I own absolutely NOTHING expect the plot)
> 
> (P.s this is my first fanfic to be posted here on A03, and my first shot at this fandom)

Green walked in through the two double doors as the second floor, looking and feeling fresh and relaxed. 

His clothes were slightly damp, and he was rubbing with a towel at his very wet green hair. All of them had quite a stressful day, with a new update to their game, new obstacles to face.

Not to mention his controller today was probably a newbie to the game. Green had lost count of how many times he had died, and reformed, after 30 or so.

The double doors he walked through were entrances to the Internet, allowing the sticks to travel wherever they please. Today, Green had zoomed off to Swimming Pro for a swim.(It’s a online game, quite fun)

Not many people, or sticks, for that matter, knew about his love of swimming. After all, it wasn’t only music and building that held his interest in the whole wide world.

After that, he had whisked off to one of the random beauty parlor games(not that he would ever admit it) for a relaxing shower and bath.

He walked in to an empty webpage. Nobody had bothered to stick around any longer then they had to.

Yellow and Orange(The Second Coming) were off in Alan’s desktop, having a Girl Stick’s Night Out. Red had entered the Internet the same time as him, and went on to his separate ways. He didn’t know where he went.

Blue… well he didn’t know.

Walking to his ‘room’, a section of the two story building he claimed as his own, he continued towel drying his long green hair, sitting down on the bed.

The whoosh of the swinging wall door got his attention, and he stood up and poked his head out of the door to see who had returned.

It was Blue.

“Hiya Greenie” he said, giving him a lopsided, sloppy grin. Green sighed quietly.

“Blue, you’re drunk. Again.” 

“No I’m noottt “ He drawled, tipping dangerously to the side. Using his super fast ninja fighting moves, Green sprinted down the stairs, and caught him just at the nick of time before Blue fell over his own feet.

Blue giggled, and clung on tight to Green’s cardigan, causing him to loss his balance, sending both of them tumbling to the ground.

Green landed on his back on the white digital floor, face up. But that meant that Blue, bless him, landed face first, smack onto Green’s chest, laying on top of his body, and in all of that awkwardness their legs had gotten tangled together. Green squeaked in surprise and flushed red at the position they were in.

“Blue...” Green shuddered, blushing madly and weakly trying to push of the half drunk stickman off his chest, who did nothing to help or made any indication to move.

Finally, he got him off, pushing him to the side, but Green still laid there, breathing and trying to get his face back to it’s usual green. Blue lay eagle spread wide on the floor, face down, and mumbled something incoherent into the white digital floor.

“What was that?”

Blue, with much difficulty, lifted his face off the floor. “You smell really nice, ya know” He giggled again, and flopped back down again.

All of Green’s progress of unreddening his face was wasted in a few seconds, as his mouth gaped open and closed for a full minute, staring at Blue. No words came out, but if possible, his face grew eve redder. 

“…what??”

Blue huffed, and clambered up unto his knees so he was kneeling in front of a sitting Green.

“I said, You” A kiss, rather sloppily placed on Green’s hand.

“Smell” Another on his collarbone, more carefully given, but still rather messily.

“Really” One more on the edge of Green’s jaw, making him breath out a small, almost inaudible gasp.

“Nice,” A last, gentle and précised kiss, the most hesitant, landed near his lips, almost touching, but not really.

“Green. ” Blue ended, his lopsided grin back again on his face, like none of that ever happened. Green’s face was currently more red than green, and he was shuttering and gapping and looking like he was about to melt into a puddle of love and embarrassment. 

Blue’s face was now, again, mashed against his chest after his delightful talk, and Green could feel the vibrations of his happy half drunk hums vibrating through him, along with breaths of air passing in and out of his nose, taking in the scents of green apple and cinnamon from his body.

It was surely a sight to see. Two people on the ground, one sitting, face a shade of a beetroot. And the other half sprawled on the floor and half buried in the other’s chest, arms wrapped around their waist and slowly creeping up to their hair.

“Mmm, you’re hair sure is wet,” Blue mumbled, hands combing gently at the still wet long hair at the back of Green’s head.

“What you get after a bath, I suppose.” Green chuckled back, slowly getting used to their half embrace, and putting his arms around Blue, rubbing small circles on his back.

Blue suddenly sat back upright, flashing his teeth and standing up slowly, uselessly trying to pull Green up with him. “Come on, let me help you with that then.”

Together, with Blue pulling Green along by the hand, he led him up the stairs and into his own ‘room’ where he pushed Green gently down on his own bed, and walked to a drawer.

Taking out a hairdryer, a comb, and a few hair pins, clips and ties, he walked back to the bed, and spread out his things. Motioning for Green to turn around, facing away from him so he could get to his hair, he plugged in the hairdryer, and switched it on to low heat. 

The hair dryer blew gently, just making enough air to slightly move around Green’s hair. As gently, Blue ran the comb into it, brushing it along. The warm air moving through his hair was wonderfully nice, Green decided. Along with the comb teasing out any knots, and also gently massaging his scalp was a delight.

“Awww, are you purring, Greenie?” Blue cooed, turning off the hairdryer momentarily. Green felt his face go hot again for the fourth or fifth time today.

“No…of course not. I was just…um...” Green rambled, trying to find an excuse. He didn’t even know he was enjoying this so much till he was ‘purring’ He was so occupied he didn’t even notice Blue had moved to sit in front of him, a small smile on his face.

“Aww, its OK. I think it's quite endearing, actually.” Blue said, grinning and poking Green’s cheek good heartedly and slightly flirty. Picking up the hair dryer and comb again, he said “Go on, continue.” And started drying and brushing the front bits of his long bangs.

Green hesitated, still looking at Blue shyly. The blue figure was focusing on his hair, neatly drying and combing it to not flop into his eyes later. But soon after, he found himself relaxing against the soothing feel of the comb gently massaging his scalp, and closed his eyes in bliss and absentmindedly started his purring/humming again.

Content with life, and 100% relaxed, in fact more relaxed than even after his swim and bath, Green didn’t even notice the hairdryer had gone quiet, and that the even more amazing feeling on top of his head was the comb, combined with Blue’s thin and clever fingers brushing his finally dry hair through.

“Enjoying this, Green?” Blue asked in a slight teasing tone, carefully undoing a stray tangle in the green hair and continuing his gently stroking. Green only gave out a long, pleased hum, and leaned in further into the touch.

“You’re hair is really soft after you wash it.” Blue continued, twirling a lock of hair in his fingers. Green only peeked open an eye to give him a look, and closed it again after giving out another warm hum.

With the lock of hair still in between his fingers, a figurative light bulb brighten in the mind of Blue, and he carefully maneuvered himself to sit beside Green, letting him still sit cross legged on the bed, while he took the lock of hair and two more, and started twisting and turning them systematically.

Green’s eyes shooting open was an understatement. Suddenly the warm, soothing feelings of Blue’s fingers were no longer on top of his head, and was now replaced with a new foreign feeling, tugging and pulling on bits of his hair.

“What are you doing now?” He asked, only slightly alarmed because he trusted Blue enough to not completely ruin his hair long term. However, it didn’t stop him to reach up his hand and try to feel what was going on.

“Shh, stop fussing. I’m just braiding your hair.” Blue chided gently with mirth, whacking Green’s hand away from the first notch of the braid he just carefully made. 

Green huffed, and pouted cutely, with his bottom lip jutting out and arms folded and everything. Mumbling half heartedly about how braids were for girls, and he should do it for Yellow or Orange or at least someone else.

Blue laughed at his antics and pressed a small, passionate kiss to his temple, making Green blush again. He rounded it off to him just being drunk and not thinking straight, to be this affectionate.

“How ‘bout this. If after I’m done, and you don’t like it, you can take it off. But if you change your mind, I can do whatever I want to your hair for the next two days, deal?”

“Deal.” Green said with a laugh. Deals were something he understood well, and he was very certain about winning it. After all, his hair was surely too short still to be put in a braid…

The next few minutes passed by in peaceful silence. The only sounds where Green’s happy hums and purrs, showing his contentment. He had shortly gotten used to the feeling of his hair being braided, not to mention Blue seemed to notice his slight discomfort at the start, and now puts his fingers in to his scalp to soothed it occasionally between sections of the braid.

And now, he actually found it.. kind of nice.

“Alright, all done.” Blue said, tying the braid off with a small elastic rubber tie, and pushing in a few bobby pins to better secure it. One of them jabbed in a bit too fast, and Green hissed quietly in pain.

“Opps, sorry about that.” Blue smiled, and gave a Green a kiss at that part of the braid. Green, only smiled and blushed lightly, getting used to all the kissing. Blue took it as an open invitation, and lathered more small kisses on his hair, making Green laugh and swatted fondly at him.

After all the kissing had stopped, Blue got up and reached over to his bedside table, getting a hand held mirror just laying there, and held it up to Green’s face. 

“So what do you think?” 

In the mirror was a totally different Green looking back. The left side of his hair was tied into the braid, stretching from his temple to the back of his head. It was a beautiful French braid, perfectly plaited. Some of his bangs were still hanging over his face, but careful not to block too much of his vision. It also wonderfully framed his face.

“Come on, I know you like it…”Blue’s face suddenly appeared beside his own in the mirror, grinning proudly at his work.

“..No, I don’t,” Green decided to lie a bit, and see where thing would go. Truth was, he was loving this look and really, really liked it.

Blue pretended to look hurt, but soon it grew into a mischievous smirk. “Well then, looks like I have to MAKE you like it then.”

Throwing himself to the side, right into Green, Blue pushed Green down fully onto the bed, himself on top, feet pining down Green’s legs and preventing him from kicking or moving.

Green gave out a half gasp, half laugh in surprise as he was pressed down onto Blue’s bed, and his legs trapped. Laughing, he swatted at Blue, not hard enough to actually hurt him, but just for fun. But, it was short-lived anyway. 

Blue then got hold of his wrists and pinned them down to his chest, and grinned manically as he teasingly gave ticklish kisses to Green’s neck, causing him to laugh out loud as he trashed.

“Alright alright! I surrender!!” Green laughed, trying to cover his exposed neck from the ticklish kisses. Blue also laughed along, and laid back down on his side beside Green, catching his breath.

After a few minutes of them lying on the bed, Green spoke up. “Ya know, I do like the new hair style,” And propped himself up on his elbow to look at Blue, and gave him a sincere, kind smile. “Thanks” And he gave him a kiss of his own, on the cheek, smiled, and laid back down on his back.

Now it was Blue’s turn to go red, and gap like a fish in embarrassment and shock. Green turned his head to look at him, and laughed again. After a while, Blue joined in as well.

Together, on the warm bed and combined with the events of today, Green found his eyelids slowly drooping, but forcefully opened them again to stare at the ceiling a bit longer. Instead, a huge yawn escaped from his mouth, causing Blue to turn his attention back to him.

“You tired too?” Shifting his body and causing the bed to creak, Blue turned onto his side to look at Green, his own face showing slight signs of exhaustion. 

“Ya, a lot went on today...” Green replied, turning over to face Blue on his side, so they were both looking face to face, a few centimeters between their bodies. Another yawn made an appearance on Green’s mouth, making Blue laugh at the cuteness.

He reached up his hands, and buried them into Green’s hair again, stroking the smooth, apple-scented locks, getting another hum of enjoyment from Green.

Blue carded his fingers through the soft, clean hair, carefully avoiding the delicate braid. He combed through from the top of his head, and slowly down to the back part of his neck. Keeping a slow, calming rhythm, he felt Green relax further into him, his body perfectly molding into his own like a jigsaw puzzle piece.

Their legs were wrapped up together, and with Blue being the big spoon, Green had never felt safer, and in the warm bliss and calmness, felt himself fall into the dark void of peaceful sleep. 

Blue smiled, and looked down at the love of his life. And pressed a last, passionate kiss to his forehead, he said:

“Sleep well, Green.”

And he himself, fell asleep. 

°•°•°•°••°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

And that was how Red found them later when he came back through the double doors, and had to stifled a laugh.

At that moment, Yellow and Orange also returned, both chatting quietly with the occasional giggle.

Red motioned for them to come upstairs to Blue’s room, and pointed his finger at the figures inside.

Putting his finger to his mouth to tell them to be quiet, they peeked in through the crack at the doorway.

Their other fellow stick figure friends, Blue and Green. They were cuddling together on the bed in Blue’s room, fast asleep. Their legs were tangled together. Green’s forehead was against Blue’s chin, left hand under his cheek like a pillow, and he was curled up into Blue’s slightly bigger body.

Blue was the big spoon, body curled protectively around Green, one arm wrapped around the smaller man. His other hand was intertwined with Green’s free hand, holding on tightly but still lovingly. 

 

A soft ‘click’ made Yellow and Orange look away from the adorableness. Red was holding up his phone, a cheeky grin on his face as he whispered “Blackmail” and ran off snickering.

Yellow and Orange shared a look, and then grinned themselves and did a quiet high five. 

*--Epilogue--*

“So, are we.. like a thing, now?” Green asked while sitting on his own bed, calming sitting when Blue kneeled behind him, making an erotic reverse fishtail braid by the back of his head, near his neck.

“Well.. if you want to,” Blue said, smiling and blushing slightly. Green turned around, messing up the braid, but he didn’t care. 

“Yes.. I think I would like that.” And leaning in at the same time, they gave each other their first ever full kiss on the lips.

It wasn’t very long, but to the both of them it lasted for hours. It was short and passionate, a beautiful first kiss to a wonderful beginning.

"But one question," Green said, breaking the kiss. "Yes?" Blue said, slightly nervous. Green's very straight and serious face didn't help either.

He broke into a small grin, couldn't keeping the serious face very long due to Blue's nervous and slightly scared face. "Were you actually drunk, yesterday?"

Blue released a breath he didn't know he was holding, and gave out a small laugh. "To be honest, I wasn't as drunk as I made myself act. But all the feelings and kisses, were real, Green."

Scooting closer to the other man, he cupped his face in his hands, and said "I love you, Greenie. I always have, and I alway will." And pulling him in for another chaste kiss, Green only gave a satisfied hum of pleasure.

And if they heard the girls screaming and fangirling behind them in the next room, well, they didn’t stop.

**Author's Note:**

> SOooo, What do you think?! Did I do this ship justice? Or did I literally kill it.  
> But for some miracle you actually like it, I might be making this into a series!! With hopefully more ships (Orange x Green) (Red x Yellow) or even Poly sticks, which I may or may not have been thinking about a Soulmate AU for ;)  
> I would like to say special thanks to InksandPens for ever giving me the idea for writing AVA fanfic, and more creators of this fandom, which are definitely better than me.  
> The images I had in mind for Green's bootiful braided hairdo are:
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/0c8e002f1924fccaaa8d43458b658db1/tumblr_pq7xg7VcEm1uc4ukf_540.jpg  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/ee38b7e2832e27de0b2206da46ea9fb6/tumblr_pq7xg5cyto1uc4ukf_540.jpg
> 
> The handsome guy in purple. Kudos and hugs to you if you know who they are.  
> Those drawings are made by robinsdraw, also on tumblr. She's amazing, go check her out!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and maybe leave behind a comment so I can see what you think?  
> Thank you, amazing people >3


End file.
